Crisis of Two Worlds
by Soundwave1982
Summary: A gifted Scientist creates the Quantum Gates way of accessing the Multiverse she decides to make her company more profitable and travels to earth-12 the Home of the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Hero and she recruits Dr. Doom and his Cabal of villains to help her conquer her world before the Light can do it for her employers the Court of Owls.


**Young Justice/Avengers Earth's Mightiest Hero**

**Crisis of Two Earth's**

**Episode 1: THE CABLE RISING PART 1 THE NEW CRIME SYNDICATE.**

* * *

**21st November 2019 **

**Castle Doom, ****Latveria, Eastern Europe **

**Earth:12**

Inside the large conference room of Castle Doom, Doctor Doom has gathered his New Cabal they are Lucia Von Bardas, Eric Killmonger, The Mandarian, The Leader, The Scientist Supreme, Wilson Fisk, Sebastian Shaw, Ultron, Loki, and Madame Hydra.

"Why have summoned us all here for Doom it's better to be important I've taken great lengths to be here for this meeting of yours Doom I need to get back to torturing some washed-up British actor that dared to impersonate me." The Mandarian demanded.

"I can ensure you Mandarian it's everyone I would like you all to meet Latveria chief Qunantnum Research Specialist a one Dr Abigail R Kincaid you may enter Doctor." Dr Doom said.

On cue an African American woman in a dark red stylish business suit, she had long blonde hair which is covering her left eye and is in state of the art hover wheelchair her hands covered by a pair of red leather gloves.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name as like Victor said my name is Doctor Abigial Rose Kincaid PhD. I've created a means to travel between two different earth's using my device that I call the Quantum Gateways, which allows travel between our earth or another earth's where every possible out has played out." Dr Kincaid said.

"such as Doctor could you enlighten us please," Magneto asked.

"Such as Earth-X where Nazi superpower conquered the world and full control their world or another where the being known as Apocaylpse has subjected his the world up his tyrannical rule dooming both mutant and humans to his rule where you lead the X-Men, a resistance group is currently fighting his rule after the death of Charles Xavier murdered by own son he had with Moira McTaggart by the name of Legion ." Dr Kincaid said.

"a most Impressive story but Charles has no son my friend would have told me he had a child," Magneto said

"Should of mention he was his future son that travelled back in time to kill you to ensure his father vision would come true where he has a peaceful world where humans and mutants live in harmony, but Charles dies protecting you." Dr Kincaid said.

"Please continue with your presentation." Dr Doom said.

"So using my vase knowledge, I have made and help me Earth-16 counterpart to create her own Quantum Gateway and created a staple bridge between this earth-12 and Earth-16 she had made some request of use to send aid to help her employer the Court of Owls conquer the world before it's destroyed by Darkseid." Dr Kincaid said.

"You expect us to buy something like this without proof." Kingpin said.

"I hate to say this, but I've got to agree with Fisk we need proof of your claims," Sebastian Shaw said.

"That I can do," said Dr Kincaid as pressed a button her wheelchair which then proceed to project a number of video clips of the Batman fighting his rogue gallery, Justice League and The Team fighting The Reach, Lex Luthor talks about imposing countless measures on the Justice League preventing them from acting on events they all notice the time date 2/11/17

"Allow me to introduce myself ladies and Gentlement I am Doctor Amy Rachel Kirkland PhD. I'm born here in Latveria, and I'm the true creature of the Quantum Gateway this is my earth-16 counterpart." said

"As you can see Lady and gentlemen all these events happened over at least two years of my earth events which from what my counterpart of this world said is a least behind my one year give or take. if you join with the Court of Owls and the sky's the limit on what you can accomplish." Dr Abigail R Kincaid said as each of the villains talked among themselves before turning to face them.

"We have all discuss with among the Cabal and have agreed to help you out Doctor Kincaid tells us the things you need we shall provide you with what you need." Dr Doom said.

"I need a state of the art Power source that will provide constant power to Quantum shifter and any talent you may have to help run the device to the best of its ability," Dr Kincaid said.

"I will provide you with the full support of myself and AIM think tank we have such a device that could work to power the device you speak off," The Scientist Supreme said.

"We need extra capital to continue to finance my personnel company the Dark Corporation is being targeted by several rival companies to acquire, and my fucking board of Directors is planning to sell my fucking company Lex Luthor and his LexCorp," Dr Kincaid said.

"Allow me to offer you my vase resources of criminal connections to take control of the criminal in this Gotham City and I will provide you with your capital that you need to block this Lexcorp take over and I will be able to provide manpower you need as well." Kingpin said.

"As will I but I can also bring some extra patents that will help improve your company portfolio tenfold." Sebastian Shaw said.

"You have the full support of Hydra we will do what is needed to secure your talent to improve Quantum Gate, we shall also provide resources and manpower from our Weapon X projects vaults," Madame Hydra said.

"I will give you access to my Gamma research so you can create your new and improved talent that will put all others to shame." The Leader said.

"Excellent, when shall we begin," Dr Kincaid asked.

"We are ready when Dr Kincaid." Dr Doom said.

"So shall we begin." Dr Kincaid said.

_**21st February 2019**_

_**19:00 Zulu Hour**_

_**Dark Corporation **_

_**Gotham City, United States of America**_

_**Earth: 16 **_

Black Spider is watching from vent shaft as soldiers dressed in dark combat gear with an armband with the Hydra logo on it with FN-P90 submachine gun hanging over one of their shoulders are moving crates containing strange purple crystals from the Portal Gate which is quickly followed by Ulysses Klaw.

'I wonder just what those are Crystal I've not seen them before or that logo before how the hell has Dr Kincaid or the Count of Owls mass this much tech right under the Lights noises.' thought Black spider as he continues

Dr Kincaid next to her is an athletic build white male who is wearing black Military combat gear under a black trench coat and had black hair cut into a military-style haircut, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of black leather gloves include his hands.

"As promised Dr KIncaid here is your latest shipment of pure uncut Vibranium direct from the Wakanda mines in Wakanda," Klaw said.

"Thank you Mister Klaw when is a payment due for this shipment of Vibranium." Dr Kincaid asked.

"our mutual employer has paid in full for this and all shipment now and in the future, So anything time you need more shipment just contact me, and I will bring you next shipment of the Vibranium," Klaw said.

"I must return home to help and help an old client to create something Frightful to destroy something fantastic," Klaw said. He then walks through the Portal Gate.

"I think it's time that we move onto the next phase of Our plan, Mr McIntosh please would you kindly inform Cain and Abel that they can move onto Phase Two." the woman in the wheelchair said.

"As you wish Dr Kincaid." Mr McIntosh, the man in black combat gear, said and turned started to walks aways

"Wait, Mr McIntosh, I have another job for you once you have done that I want you to oversee the dispose of the late Professor Ojo remains with the utmost dignity they require," Dr Kincaid said.

"I've already dumped them with the garbage," Mr McIntosh said as he walks off cracking his knuckles as he walks from the large room Just then Madame Hydra, Taskmaster, Tactical Force, Bowman, Hammer, and Militant then exited the portal.

"Welcome Madame Hydra to Earth-16 I'm glad you could make it we are ready to move onto phase two of our new the Weapon X project as we speak ." Dr Kincaid asked.

"I've come to get a status report on Hydra operative how have they begun taking over the world in the shadows." Madame Hydra asked.

"Your plans to infiltrate this world government is going off without a hitch we have a presidential candidate in Mister Shaw as months are going he's got a strong chance to become the next U.S president and thanks to AIM invention it has allowed The Dark Corporation to beaten out Lexcorp and secure the top U.S leading defence contract," Dr. Kincaid said.

"Good to hear that Dr Kincaid I have been instructed to tell you that Hydra Command has decided that to allow you the use of Hydra Four and elite team Hydra operatives based on my world Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Madame Hydra said

"I welcome their assistance, Madame Hydra, and this is." Dr Kincaid asked looking at Taskmaster

"This is Anthony 'Tony' Master alias the Taskmaster, a master assassin and mercenary for hire, a skilled combat instructor and able to counter any fighting style used against him copy it to the tee and use it against his opponent." Madame Hydra said.

"Make sure Dr Doom keeps the money rolling into my Swiss bank account, and we shall continue our working arrangement Viper." Taskmaster said.

"I can ensure you have my word Taskmaster your accounts will continue to be paid in full either by Hydra or by Dr Doom." Madame Hydra said.

"See that I am." Taskmaster said as Madame Hydra turned around and walked away through the portal gate, Dr KIncaid then moved her right hand to Bluetooth device connect to her right ear.

"What is it Failsafe it better be important." Dr Kincaid demanded.

"Mistress I am currently detecting individual spying on from inside our building ventilation system should I proceed with purging the vents system," Failsfae asked.

"have we have any spider drone in the vent have them bring me pictures of the spy or have you been able to acquire an image of the intruder." Dr Kincaid asked.

"I have captured an image of what appears to be the League of Assassin member a one they call The Black Spider shall I proceed to vent the shaft and poison the target,?" Failsafe asked

"You can proceed with the Vent's system purge and terminate the spy I can't have any witness," Failsafe ordered as she turns to face vent shaft which causes Black Spider to back away flee the to the vent shaft as McIntosh entered the room.

"Is there a problem, Commander Failsafe," McIntosh asked.

"Failsafe has informed me it would seem that Black Spider has a coming look for the late Professor Oji and is spying on us so if he survives the gassing I want you to hunt him and kill him." Dr Kincaid.

"Do you want me to use in-house talent or Outside wet-work contractors to terminate the Black Spider," asked Mr Macintosh.

"Doesn't matter I just want it fucking done whatever it takes to make sure they know not to fuck with the Court of Owls plans," Dr Kincaid said.

"I have the two perfect operatives in mind for this task they will be able to handle it no questions asked," Mr McIntosh said.

"Just get it done McIntosh Taskmaster will assist them in getting it done," Failsafe said.

"As you wish Boss lady." Taskmaster said.

"Consider it done Boss," McIntosh said.

**Elsewhere at the same time **

**Abandon Stagg Warehouse, **

**Gotham City, USA **

Mr Negative, Hammerhead, Tombstone, Wilson Fisk is with A white woman in her late twenty she was wearing a pair of grey trousers, a pair of black leather boots, a black belt with silver belt buckle, a pink blouse with short sleeves, a grey suit waistcoat, a pair black fingerless gloves, a pair of glasses, she has short red hair she is 5' 9" she has a police badge hanging her neck standing with is

A black male also in his late twenties he is wearing a pair of black trousers, a pair of black leather shoes, a black belt with silver belt buckle, a white shirt, a black waistcoat, a pair of leather gloves like he had a detective shield hanging around his neck he had short black he is also the same height as the female with them are Bruno Mannheim, Whisper A'Daire, Bane, Carmine Falcone, Black Mask, Two-Face, Tony Zucco, Tobias Whale, Rupert Throne and the Penguin.

"Just who the hell are you demand a meeting like this.?" Falcone demanded.

"My name is Wilson Fisk newly appointed mayor of Gotham City as well The Kingpin of Crime, and from tonight onwards you are going to have to choose to continue to operate independently and give seventy-five percent of your profits or work alongside my new growing criminal empire and pay fifty-per cent so allow me to introduce to you Mister Falcone these Detective Bonnie Hunter this my partner and fellow Detective Hollie Clyde we are two high ranking members of Gotham City Police Department Major Crime Unit among some of the detectives on my payroll." The Kingpin said.

"How the hell have you managed two dirty cops under Commissioner Gordon's nose,?" Rupert asked.

"in the next twenty-four hours Mister Gordon will be transferred to a new position as head of the Metropolis police department, and I've now I am the head of Gotham City Police Department Major Crimes Unit so are you going to bust countless of your operations to show you we mean business." female said.

"Screw this I'm not about to cross the fucking light again to work for some overweight fat man come a long Whisper we are leaving now," Bruno said.

"No, you are I'm staying here. I want here what hear what Mister Fisk has to say I've decided to take the next step and take control of Intergang for myself." Whisper said as walks over stands with Wilson Fisk and his crew

"Tombstone you, please eliminate Mister Mannheim he's employment is not need Miss A'Daire already agreed to work for us as the new head of Intergang, "The Kingpin said.

"Sure thing boss," said Tombstone as he walked towards Bruno who draws a small .45 Handgun and fired six at Tombstone chest and three at his head and had little effect on him

"what the fuck are you freak," asked Bruno before he could reload his weapon, Tombstone grabs him by the throat and lifts him in a simple move his crushes Bruno throat killing him instantly he tosses his lifeless body to the side.

"So shall we discuss the partnership if you agree to work for me I will do the one thing you have all failed to do and eliminate the Batman," said The Kingpin which then promoted the gathered mob bosses talked among themselves for a few minutes before turning to face the Kingpin and his crew.

"I will join you Mister Fisk, but if you don't kill the Batman then all deals are off, and we will go our separate ways, so I am in for now." Black Mask said

"I cant I am seriously thinking that crossing the Light is a stupid Idea they kill us for this," asked Carmine Falcone

"Yeah and have they ever offered to kill the Batman who has busted many of my operations then I too will form a partnership with you as well." Rupert Throne said.

"If you do the impossible and kill the Batman then you would have earned Tony Zucco respect I will join forces with this Syndicate of yours ." Tony Zucco said.

"If you do the impossible and Kill the Batman then I will be colourfully impressed by your talent and Power I will consider a business partnership with you detectives." The Penguin said.

"If birdbrain here is also considering the deal with you offer to take out the goddamn Batman, then I too will consider, and I shall too join your syndicate." Two-Face said.

"I will join you take down Batman then we have a deal at what every per cent profits you like," Bane said.

"If you kill the Batman Detective anyone that will kill the Batman then its someone I want to form a working partnership with you too." Tobias Whale said.

"Are you all insane to be considering even listening to these two freaks they are all talking none is ever going to take down the Batman even if you did someone in his team will take up his mantle you want me to get on board then I want you to eliminate all of Batman and his family I will join forces with your Syndicate," Falcone said.

"Just as I expected you made the right choice Miss Hunter and Mister Sinclair will also be able to provide you police escort and protection if you want it as well eliminate police witness and informant dealt with and evidence destroyed they will be happy to help with that." The Kingpin said

"Why aren't you afraid of The Batman Kingpin he's an inhuman monster." Tony Zucco asked.

"That simple Mister Zucco unlike you I have faced down have been continuously dealing with countless power costume individuals for decades trying to stop my previous criminal empire I have faced blind ninja with heightening sense, a bulletproof Harlem man of his people, a man with a glowing fist that can shatter steel super-powered woman with a drinking problem, two feline-themed hero we only have one man I concern myself with he's a psychopath vigilante Frank Castle and his brutal one-person war on crime. This Batman doesn't frighten me unlike you Mister Zucco I have powerful team of Metahumans at disposal the likes of which this Batman has never face before allow me to introduce to you gentlemen the Sinister Six my most Personal handpick enforcer Maxwell Dillon alias Electro, William Baker alias Sandman, Alex O'Hire alias Rhino, The Hobgoblin, Mac Gargan alias The Scorpion and acting as it's current team leader Doctor Otto Octavius alias Doc Ock" The Kingpin said as both Detective Sinclair and Hunter look at

As Sandman, Hobgoblin, Rhino, Scorpion, Electro and Doc Ock appeared of the shadow surrounding Wilson Fisk "these Six individuals while being the talent that will take down the Batman and his allies once and for all you have my word." he said.

"Mister Fisk we have to leave we have something we need to attend to regarding a new contract for our joint employer needs taking care of the most important matter," Detective Hunter said.

"That fine Detective I will continue discussing business with our new business partners you take off that wetwork contract." Kingpin said as Detective Bonnie Hunter and Detective Cylde Sinclair walked out of the warehouse.

**One Hour later. **

**League of Shadow Safehouse inside Bar and Grill **

**Gotham City, USA**

Taskmaster is watching sporting bar and Grill window when he notices Black Spider enter the upper window of the restaurant as Detective Bonnie Hunter and Detective Hollie Clyde.

"So this is the place I guess mole in Argus paid of White Tang is a League of Shadows safe house so can we expect heavy resistance in terminating the target." Detective Hunter asked.

"Best guess twelve to fifteen heavily armed guards in the back room plus two high ranking League of Shadow member they are they Lady Shiva impressive bio a quiet skilled assassin I look forward to testing skills against here she is mine to deal with, you two will handle the rest there remember the boss wants no witnesses so shouldn't you two suit up no point blowing your secret identities just let now is there?" Taskmaster asked.

"No, there isn't." Detective Hunter said as pressed a button on her wristwatch it nanobots start to cover her whole body until she civilian gear is replaced with a dark blue and black coloured ironman like a suit which is quickly followed by Detective Hollie Cylde, but she is wearing a dark red and black armoured suit

"You ready turn up the heat for this Frostbite kill us a snitch." Detective Clyde asked.

"Just make sure you can keep up with me Scorcher," Frostbyte said.

"You two wait for my signal to attack I'll eliminate the target you can provide me with some back-up if I need it or he makes a run for it then you can eliminate the target." Taskmaster said.

"As you wish boss." Frostbyte & Scorcher said in unison as Taskmaster fire a grappling hook at the B-King Bar and Grill and then swings across to the building then calmly walk along the roof toward a skylight and looks down at the room filled with people Lady Shiva, six League of Shadow members and Black Spider are meeting in the back room of the bar.

"What were you able to confirm regarding Professor Oji fate," Lady Shiva asked.

"Dr Kincaid enforces murdered him and dumps his remains with the garbage, that's not all she a small army inside her company building as well as some strange gate to another earth and working for some woman," Black Spider said.

Just then Taskmaster comes crashing through the skylight of landing between Lady Shiva and her six League of shadow and Black Spider.

"I have no business with you Lady Shiva my employer wants Black Spider terminating allow to complete my job and I won't make this messy to do it." Taskmaster said drawing two small sidearms training one at Lady Shiva and one directly at Black Spider with League of Shadow members turning their weapons at Taskmaster.

"You have some nerve threat members of the League of Shadow you must new in town none goes after the league of Shadow and lives to tell it." Black Spider said.

"You mistaking me for someone that cares what your name means here as far as I'm concerned it means nothing we can this the easy or the hard way." Taskmaster said.

"Kill him Black Spider get your information to Deathstroke he will want to know about the Dark Corporation and its mysterious new allies," Lady Shiva said.

Black Spider proceed to jump out the window as Taskmaster puts his guns weapons away and draws two KA-BAR knives and proceeds to steers down Lady Shiva and her league of Shadow men.

End of Chapter 1:


End file.
